The Replacement
by ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: Ciel's been alone for far too long. Maybe it's time to go explore the grand unknown that is the forest behind his home. Even if it's against the rules. SxC
1. At Home

He's been inside all day.

He'd like to go out and play.

But what will his parents say?

He got punished back in May.

So he must stay.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Ciel, come down for supper, honey!" was the gentle female's voice that awoke him from his dreams. Or Nightmares. He can't tell, really.  
Hybrids's aren't suppose to dream; as he's been told.

But he can. Despite having cat ears and a tail, he feels more human than others like his kind.

He doesn't want to obey all the orders given to him. He doesn't want to be 'Ciel Phantomhive', the boy who tripped over a tree branch in the backyard, and snapped his neck. He is a Hybrid. A Cat Hybrid. He can catch himself if he falls.

He always does.

"Alright, mother!" he calls, moving the joins in his knees to stand. Tail flickering back and forth, slate hair and furry feline ears lay back.

Another day, another biscuit.

 _If I'm good enough, will mother and father let me out?_

"There you are," said a much more domineering voice. Ciel looks up to the tall man that physically looks similar to himself, but not.

Not like a normal father and son should.

"I am here, father," he says with a polite smile. Vincent, his father, smiles brightly and pets Ciel's ears back. It feels nice, the pets and the praise, but he must refrain from purring. He is a _son_. Not a _pet_.

But he was meant to do nothing, like a pet. Only smile sweetly and cuddle his owner(s). Like all the other Hybrids. But he can do things, but _this_? It's to much. Forced to be born for _them_. He was breed for _them_.

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive are nice. They miss their only son, Ciel Phantomhive.

That son was lost.

Lucky for them they could breed a Hybrid to look like their dead son.

To act like.

To be like.

To live like.

"Sleep well?" The elder male asks, leading the two into the dinning room. The room was large and grand in lavish cherry oak, expensive silks inported from India covered the table; used like worthless tissues.

Wealth was a second languages to these people.

He must make it his, as well.

"I slept well, father,".

He is the replacement son.

And like a son, he is under a home of rules.

The biggest rule was: _DONT LEAVE THE HOUSE_.

Surrounded by nothing but forests, what could go wrong?

...

He was wrong

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	2. At The Porch

Ciel's family came for a visit today. He will be truthful to himself; he didn't mind it. But the lavish gowns and sharp looking suits they wore made him dizzy. Especially when his cousin, Elizabeth, asked for a dance.

"You are so cute today, Ciel!" she squeaks, as they give a spin. Well, she gives it. Ciel is to busy looking down at his feet, hoping he doesn't step on her.

Elizabeth was a sweet girl, and if Ciel had one friend in the world, it would be her. But sometimes she was a bit... much.

"I'm not cute," he said, as she spinned him around like a lady. She giggles, looking down at her younger, adopted cousin. Adopted.

Elizabeth can remember her biological cousin, but it's faint. She does remember, however, that this Ciel is much cuter... and sweeter.

"Aw, but you are!" She protests, taking her hands of his shoulders, tugging at the soft cat ears atop of Ciel's head. Whines follow, along with fussing and nagging.

"Ciel," said a stern voice, interrupting the two. Elizabeth acts calm, turning to look at the speaker.

Frances Midford was Ciel's father's sister. To make this as simple as possible, Ciel can say, safely, that she was scary.

Mrs. Midford, as Ciel was ordered to call her, was a tall and tough woman. As tall of his father, even! Her hair was sand blonde, coming across her shoulders in gentle waves. But was anything but, sadly. She and her family came over for supper or bunch every other Thursday and Sunday, at 8:05 in the spring, and 9:10 in the fall. Not a minute early, and not a second late. The Midford family demanded order. Ciel was anything but. No more or no less.

Today was different, however. It was Ciel's birthday.

And what made this day different, was that a certain silver haired doctor was heading his way, parents in tow.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

His parents where trying to make this day a happy day, even going as far as to invite others like him.

They never did that.

Ciel has had little to no encounters with other Hybrids. Or, in slag, 'Nekos'. He, for most of his short life, has lived here at the manor. His parents and passing family where the only people he really knew. Yes, there were servants in the manor he calls home, and the 'tag-alongs' that follow his visiting family on occasion. But other than that, he doesn't really know anyone else with... a tail. Or elongated, sharp, pink-skinned and fuzzy ears.

Today, is different though.

Ciel remembers hearing stories behind closed doors, with hushed voices horse with tears. About how Ciel wasn't Ciel.

It's not his fault he doesn't have a perfect human body. And it's not his fault that he has some parts of his anatomy that isn't as strong as the real Ciel Phantomhive'.

Ciel was told, not that long ago, that he was an 'omega'. Some type of rare genetic disorder that allows him to 'get babies like a friggin' girl', as one of his uncles had said.

His parents, doing their best to replace their dead son, puts a stop to that. Medication upon medication! Some was for a kick in his growth, some for more dominance.

But this is his 14th birthday. On the 14th of December. And he is, according to his doctor, a 'big boy' now. Now, he must take more pills. For reasons he didn't know.

"It's to suppress his heats," Dr. Undertaker says, collecting his things. His parents stand by, worried glances being thrown to him. It was bad enough that the doctor came during the party, but to give bad news? Bad indeed.

"What are heats, exactly?" His mother says, flushed cheeks and poweredered noses completely left her mind. The party will have to be continued later. For now, they are in his father's office upstairs. Dr. Undertaker had been in the family for some time, and he had made frequent visits to Ciel. He had never visited on his birthday, but last year he did come shortly after. He usually visits in the summer. Odd.

"Omegas are more common in Canine Hybrids, but Ciel is Feline as you know," Undertaker says, a smile on his face. Like usual. He stands close to Ciel, who is sitting on the desk patiently. But he is anything but inside. What's wrong with me?

"But finding Alpha and Omega dynamics aren't rare. Just not common."

"And how will this effect Ciel?" Asks Vincent, who sits on the desk's chair, trying not to look at the wavering slate-furred appendage on Ciel. Undertaker just kicks his head to the side, chuckling. "To... help reproduction," "Reproduction?" "Yes," "And...?" "Oh, thats about it, really. Omegas go into a yearly 'heat', that will make them quite, hot and bothered, per say," "Are you trying to say that our Ciel will become some... mindless animal?" gasps Rachel, rushing over to hug the blue-eyed boy. Ciel only sighs, and leans into her touch. But he says nothing. "Not exactly. These heats will cause his boy temperature to rise, and constant sweating. He might wake up frequently in the night from wet dreams. Or, if he's really far into his heat without a suitable mate, he might start getting cramps, wetting the bed, crying, and most of all..." Undertaker pauses, and Ciel's parents nearly look like they might yell. Ciel just holds his breath. This is proof that he isn't the real son, isn't it? "Need to be helped," was the last thing Ciel really processed. His parents started to worry again, trying their harded to figure out how to make Ciel as animal-less as possible. Undertaker's sudgesstion was when Ciel's heat starts, was to find an Alpha. But one hybrid was enough. They were not about to bring in another one. "If you don't want that, then give him these. They won't stop it compleatly, but it will suprese them," Undertaker's final words, before he leaves the study and back into the party, where he steals a cookie before departing. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A boy is standing in the corner, his brown eyes following obediently weever his master goes. He's small, and younger than Ciel. Brown locks hide most of his face, and it almost hides the small shivers that rack his body every other minute.

This boy's master is a man that Ciel knows very little about. 'Kelvin', is the only name to the face that is the man, which is the boy's master. Ciel has been told, when he comes, to stay away from him. To never talk to him.

He will listen to this.

He and Elizabeth had gone to the kitchen, when Ciel's tail started to fluff out due to annoyance. The ball room was backed, and family, aquantences, and people whom he had no memory of where dances, talking, socializing, and just plain humanizing. It all annoyed him.

Maybe he can make Elizabeth distract the others, while he escapes?

"You looked really tired," Elizabeth said, as she jumped up on the kitchen island, sitting with legs apart. Very unladylike, but no one was there to say otherwise.

"I feel anxiety ridden," he says truthfully, leaning on the counter while crossing his pale, lanky arms.

"Mhmm. Hey, you know you don't have to keep your ears down around me, right?"

"What? Oh,"

Ciel was the replacement. And he had already accepted this, psychologically.

The original Ciel Phantomhive didn't have a tail or ears like he does.

But he is the replacement. So he must be as close to the original son. That means no ear showing in public. And, if it can be helped, in private.

Ciel, glad of his cousin's acceptances, allows his ears to spring up with a bit of spunk. His headache eases almost instantly.

"How is your doctor's visit's going?". This question catches Ciel of guard. He narrows his eyes to his cousin, almost glaring.

Ciel is a Neko. There is no helping that.

"Im taking more medication," he says. Elizabeth frowns.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.

Ciel finally was alone. Everyone had left, and he was standing in the kitchen. It was at night, and one of the servants had handed him two little green pills before sending him off to bed. He swollowed them down (saddly), but didn't like it. But Ciel, clever little Ciel, sneaked away at the right time. Now he stood at the back door of the kitchen, staring (more like glaring) at the door knob.

He would go outside tonight. No one will find out, right?


	3. In The Backyard

Ciel doesn't believe in fairy tales. He is a Neko, and despite this, he can't let himself believe in them. No matter how hard he wishes on that big bright star that taunts him many a nights outside his bedroom window, a prince will not come swipe him of his feet.

But maybe his prince already saved him.

He already has everything he needs...

But nothing he wants.

 **~Thirteen Years Ago~**

Vincent and Rachel are picking up their new son. A perfect son. The _replacement_ son.

Just with a single strand of Ciel's hair, and one thousand pounds, they could have Ciel back in their arms once more. This time, he won't leave them

The cute little bundle of blue that was handed to them, in the hospital, was a moment that neither of them would forget. Just like how their real son was born, all the happiness was there.

But this was not their son. But they will make it, no him, theirs.

Even as they unwrap the blue blanket, pealing back to reveal baby fresh skin, they still gasp.

Just a little.

Two little slate furred covered cat ears pop up, twitching ever so cutely in the cold hospital air.

He, no it, isn't their son.

But they will make it be.

 **~Present~**

Ciel is in the kitchen, and it is night. Everyone has gone to bed, and after taking his funny-tasting pills that made him feel even funnier, he snuck out. Now here he stands, paler than usual, moist pink lips parted with anticipation, ears turned back submissively, staring down the thick wood door like David staring down Goliath.

He can do this, he tells himself.

He is not some 'omega', like the doctors say. He is Ciel.

Ciel's little frail fingers reach out and brush the door handle, with shaking fingers and sweaty palms. His large blue eyes shiver and almost water. It's to much.

Maybe the pills for dominance is working, for he's taking steps that he's only dreamed about. For as long as he can remember, going outside was as big as visiting Rome or Paris for most. Just to take a walk outside like everyone else... was... well, the thought was almost petrifying.

Now after all these years of dreaming, wondering, watching, he's doing it.

He's going outside.

And just like that, his wrist turns and fingers tighten, and the door swings open.

Cold winter air hits him the face.

But that's not all.

Smells, smells, smells! So many new smells! Bright and green, earthy in it's wake. Sweet flowers and fresh snow; things he's only simply sniffed when mother or father come home after taking a walk or so.

It was all so... so much. There were no words to describe it.

The back steps lead down onto a large green meadow of sorts, opening up to wide green grasses, evergreen bushes that shake in the winter's night. Prepared to sleep till Spring. Large trees, bare with just white dusted branches scatter at the far ends, until they cluster closer and closer into a wide forest; large and unknown.

Unknown.

Ciel plans to know it.

And just like that, he finds himself stepping down the cold concert steps, feet covered with bunny slippers. Not to mention, he only wore a white, winter night gown made of silk and baby-blue frill. His body is unused to the cold, so his tail wraps around delicately around his shivering legs. His arms wrap around his chest, under his pits.

But the sheer amazement of all of it made him forget. Made him forget continuousness, even. He walks mindlessly, feet scrubbing on the snow slowly like a sick patient's briskly skip. Slow and clumsy he goes, eyes wide and watchful.

Snow is falling gently to the ground, which is covered in no more than one inch, small slips of grass still peaking from the white blanket that covers the once green meadow. Ciel is walking far now, his head turned up, mouth open wide and hot spouts of breath panting out. He is the picture of amazement and wonder.

Amazement if the word, the only word that he can name the epic feeling that corses through his veins. Enough to make him feel dizzy.

,.,.,.,.,.,..,

A small laugh escapes his lips, as he skips and hops around, a good hour or two into his run-away. So grand was it all! Why would mother and father want to keep him from this?

No mind that, he was to busy exploring! He laughs as he runs around, jumping over branches and roots rutting from the ground, the snow more heavy and cold. His slipers are wet, frosting at the bunny's whiskers. No mind to that.

He then gasps. His left foot gets caught on a tree's root, sending him forward into the snow. He was lucky to land safely, but before he can stand he feels the cold.

He was so very cold.

Ciel looks down, still laying on the cold and white floor of the forest he was band from entering. From the earth he was band to walk. The young Hybrid lifts his head to look around, wide blue eyes suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings.

He was very cold, he releases. Very cold. Ciel's nose is bright pink, shiny and cold. A small clean droplet dripping down. A sneeze makes him shiver.

His ears are leaned back, shivering at the tips. His tail...

Oh, his tail.

He can't feel his tail.

,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.

Oh how foolish he was! Ciel rants in his mind, as tears fall from his eyes like rain on a Fall's evening.

He was very foolish, to come outside without proper clothing! But most of all, it was because he went against mother and father's orders. He could at least g-

Snap.

Sniff.

Ciel's ears go out, despite being cold and chilled to the bone. He freezes up, whipping his head around to see the source of the sound.

Blue, teary eyes fall on endless forest. Endless.

Do I even know where I am? No. Do I even know how to get home? No.

But, listen again! Another snap causes him to gasp, and whip around the other way. Quickly, he stands from his snow-made nest he somberly made to weep in. Not a time to be a 'omega', now was the time to fight.

His fists grip, and new found spunk finds its way back into his body.

And as he stands, a shadow stands with him... A shadow that was the **tree's** shadow.

Trees don't have two shadows.


	4. In The Nest

Ciel, for the first time in his short life, is scared.

Now, don't get him wrong, there has been plenty of times he's woken in the middle of the night with dark flashing images in his mind. But this is real.

Real fear.

Real life.

Ciel stood up from his mushy, mud and snow caked nest. His palms where wet, and both sensations of hot and cold where attacking his system. Sweet from anticipation dripped down his forehead, curving past large blue eyes that tear with trepidation. The forest around him was dark, the only light that was given to him was that of the many star's and the grand moon that hung overhead. Trees where barren from leaves, wide and long branches reaching out like skeleton arms. They where only clothed in a fine coat of snow, which the same storm that created it covered the grown in globs of uneven white.

All around him was the same thing.

No where to run.

No where to hide.

I am such a fool! he thinks, claws extending out, trying to fluff his tail to seem bigger; but he only got a weak response.

The shadow moved from the tree, almost gracefully, morphing across the ground like puppets playing with spotlights shining above. Shaky, like branches falling to the ground. But the snow remains un touched; abet Ciel's own little slipper steps.

Ciel is lost for words, as the shadow begins not only to move, but grow. Grow?! It shifts into funny shapes and sizes, wisps of black fog swooping in different direction. Waves of black snakes.

And before the petrified, paralyzed, horrified, little hybrid can barely proses what happened, which seamed like a million and one second, a figure was born from the fog.

A man.

A man stood before him, pale and toned, wide chested and raven black hair.

And fur... and fur!...

A man, no older than his father, stood before him. Six feet away, but eyes locked on each other like deadbolts. Ciel's once teary eyes are now hard, red with irritation. He didn't understand what happened just now; he had never witnessed such a feat like this.

Ciel has been cooped up in the same house nearly all of his life. He's only been able to look out the window at night, after Tanaka the butler sends him to bed with a cup of milk and some pills. The young hybrid would sit on his window seal, eyes wide and wondrous, gazing out with such longing, at the great beyond. It was heart breaking, really. Now here he is, outside, but faced with real danger.

Danger that he was promised he'd never face.

The man appeared to be a hybrid, like him. But...

More, so. He was tall, around 6'2'', gigantic to his mer 4'7'', with only half of his body visible. The rest, mainly his waist and legs, where covered in sleek black fur. Long, strong looking legs held him up, crooked in an odd shape that one could only label as 'deer' like, but more thick. Like a reindeer. The torso of the man was well toned, dusted in the same raven-black hairs that coated the other parts of him. His neck wasn't to thin or to thick; it was just right.

Oh, but the man's face. Elegant and sharp in angles, eyes narrowed and seductive. As red as the reddest of red wines. Dark red... like dried blood.

It was the perfect imperfection of the black and white world around them.

Ciel's mouth parts, the coldness that froze him to the bone and more caused his lips, red and chilled, to stick together before being pulled apart. Like lovers being separated. The man's nose was black at the bridge, fading into wet and shiny black. A gust of hot smoke leaves his nose with a large, huffing breath. His mouth too opens. Both are silent, staring the other alien down.

The creature moves first.

He brings one seemingly heavy leg up, exposing wide black hooves that are unsheathed from the snow. He places it down in front of him, tilting his head to the side.

And oh... How could have I missed those?

Antlers. Antlers. Huge, elegant, antlers sprouted from the man's head; black with velvet and fuzz. The way the man carries them seemed like they weighted nothing at all, but the movements from the taller, observed by the smaller, seemed like it was a million pounds. They curl backwards, letting room for more little juts of bone to grow. Like branches... but more symmetrical.

The man is walking towards Ciel. In slow, heavy yet graceful movements. As if it didn't want Ciel to run away.

But Ciel was afraid of the man. He had never seen him before, not at party nor window's gaze. Yet, this would be the second time Ciel can remember meting something that was... hybrid. And this man most certainly was.

Before Ciel can comprehend what was happening, he finds the deer man standing right in front of him, bend down at the waist, head tilted in mild curiosity. Ciel is just trying to hold everything in. Not to panic... the real Ciel didn't do that.

And the man lets out another breath of fog through his black nose, and this time Ciel feels it. It's hot, so hot. It feels nice too, as the breath from the deer man graces across his skin gently, creeping bumps on places he never knew he could get bumps.

The man was very well looking, Ciel things. Very well.

What's this funny feeling in my tummy?

But Ciel can't think on it anymore, for the excitement he's experience this night is to much.

He falls into darkness.

But not before two warm arms hewn from moonlight and ash carry him to safety.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A small brush against his left ears causes him to give out a shiver.

It was very warm, a sleepy and till sleeping Ciel finds. He is lying in a warm patch of something soft and fluffy, not minding that sharp yet gentle stick-like objects where jutting into his sides. His nose gives a twitch, as he breaths in sweet honey dew and rose nectar. And something a bit acidic too, like fruit.

Ciel's eyes flutter open gently, eyes still turned back from dreams he doesn't understand. Pupils blown from long sleep. His mouth opens slowly, breath tasting bad from lack of brushing.

His body is feeling well and pleasant. His ears are relaxed, even with the cool breeze that brushes past them, but the intoxicating heat that surounds him is enough to make him stay without hesitation.

But there's a pesky little brush against his ears again.

And a grunt.

In his ear.

Ciel's eyes reopen, pupils struggling to find the source of the disturbance. Bright white light, deep hazel green and colors to make flowers jealous blinded his eyes. The air above him is cold, but a nice hot draft covers him. As well as under him.

Ciel, sadly, didn't have time to process what is happening, or where he is. A blonde boy is distracting him.

Ciel, suddenly aware that he is not home, where it's safe, but rather, he went outside. Against the rules.

And here is is.

The boy above him is a little older, and a little taller. His hair is dirty, either from genes or mud, Ciel couldn't tell. His hair falls across his dirty face, a smudge across his cheek like it was carelessly place there. The other's eyes where light and dirty-water blue, staring down judgmentally at him. Down...?

Ciel looks down at himself, finding himself curls up in a large pile of grass, flowers, feathers, and other nature things. But, it was a comfy bed. And very warm... Ciel sighs out in overwhelm, dropping his head down submissively into the nest. It smelled like blackberries, roses, and just the faintest traces of cinnamon.

A loud, and annoyed huff into his left ear causes him to glare up, angry that this boy is trying to gain his attention, and from the distraction from his concentration.

The boy, he notices now with a more conscious mind, is a lot like the man he met... The man he met yesterday. The man with antlers, and wine red eyes.

But this boy isn't as... exotic. More... animal.

Two little stubs are growing atop this boy's head, pale and baby yellow, marring with his blonde hair. His face says that his angry, or confused. Ciel can't tell which one.

"Where am I?" he demands, tail flickering to the side as he sits up, puffing his chest out in pride. Blue eyes narrow in glare, as he awaits an answer. But the boy only tilts his head to the side. Curious indeed.

The boy is like the man he met earlier, whenever that was. His legs are crooked to, covered in fur of the same shade as his hair. But this Cervidae Hybrid doesn't seem as strong, or as... wise, as the other. Ciel frowns, and starts to feel worried now. Did he not speak English? Maybe so, for the other wasn't even wearing clothes!

"Hmmph," same a sound. Ciel's slate furred ears fly up quicker than a snake ready to attack, as well as his tail. A dark shadow looms over the... entrance?

Ciel takes a quick look around again. His nest, the comfy little nest he was in, was neatly made in a man-made cave. Short trees had been turned forward in a circle, making a small shelter. Atop of the branches where mounts of snow packed down, along with dirt, ice, and grass. Explains why it was cold and warm.

The shadow coming to them has the other Hybrid scared. He has scampered to the entrace of the little shelter, giving Ciel a view of his behind.

The tail was cute, Ciel admits.

Did the man I meet before have a tail like that? Ahh, Ciel mentally scolds himself. Don't think about creepy strangers!

The low gruff sounds again, and the deer boy suddenly gallops away.

The figure stops by the entrance to the shelter. Ciel catches hit breath.

Thick, black furred legs are standing at the entrance.

"Errrmph?" comes a low questioning voice. Or sound? Ciel's ears drop, but he's not sure why. The need to be on his back suddenly races across his mind. He ignores it, though. He suddenly feels like he's being studied, as the legs move and the torso and head of the very man he was thinking about shows.

His face is the same, soft and seductive. Wine eyes land on his small and curled up figure, and Ciel thinks, no believes, that his heart might give out.

He's feeling feelings he's never felt before.

He doesn't really like them.

No, that's a lie.

He does like them. He just won't admit it to himself.

The man's crouched down low, and he's moving in. Ciel freezes, but not because he think's that what he should do.

Ciel has no idea where he is, or how he got here. Mother and father must be worried sick... No, claw that, worried crazy. He would like to run away, but where would he go? Not to mention, a funny feeling is growing in his belly. It's hot and bothersum, and it makes the feline boy dizzy and nausios. He's also feeling very homesick.

He doesn't want to be here...

But he does. If that makes any since.

The man has moved inside the shelter with Ciel, but oddly enought neither are cramped. The man made cave like structure was big enough for the two. As if it was made for then.

The deer man has made himself comfy, placing himself in a half-lay position around the boy. Ciel tries to move away, from trepidation or curdiousness, he doesn't know. But the cinnamon and blackberry scent is much more strong now; as well as dark earth and dew. Ciel's eyes look up to meet the man's, not sure what to do.

Ciel was always a good boy. He'd always listen to his parents, and do what they say. Its the least he can do, right?

This is the kind of situation that Ciel should have enough knowlegde to know that he should run. But, what would happen if he did? This man that lays next to him now looks like he could crush a tree. And outrun a cheetah.

Ciel's eyes land on the man's, blue clashing with red. The same funny feeling grows in his belly.

But, now he wants to do something... Good. Towards the older. He can be a good boy.

What the hell is wrong with me?

The man is looking at him calmly, lulled eyes hidden behind black hair and mild couriosity. Odd.

Ciel turns away, feeling awkward about the situation. But he manages to get some balls, and say something.

"Who are you?" He demands, surprised that his voice cracks a bit. That's never happened before...

But the man tilts his head, a little pout on his lips. Silence and more staring follows.

But then the man moves.

He sits up, leaning back on his left hip. His fur shifts around in the nest, and the heat in the shelter is making Ciels eyes burn. It was so much... But, oddly enough, he wants something else. Ciel just didn't know what.

The man leans in close, shamelessly pressing his wet nose into Ciels neck.

Ciel freezes up, instinct telling him not to move, but mind telling him to push the other away. Instinct rules over.

The deer man sniffs around Ciels neck, sweet in his movements. His nose prods around the young hybrids neck, hot huffs of breath making the smaller's heart skip a beat. Red eyes lift up a bit, tip of a pink tongue exiting his mouth, lapping at the unmarred pale skin. Untouched skin. Ciel can't help but let a unusually strong shiver and whine escape his lips.

And then, just like that, the deer man leans back. But not before giving a small nibble.

Ciel decides that he should deal with this in the morning, or whatever time he gets up again.

It's to much... But for now, he shall sleep.

But not before he is cuddled into strong, toned arms hewn from moonlight and ash.


	5. In The Bedroom

(SO Sorry about before! I dont know were all the coding mumbo jumbo come from, but I [hopefully] fixed it. here's a apologie chapter~!)

Warm, fitted sheets made of the highest quality silk had Ciel dozing in a deep slumber. Blissfully, too. He was not going to move anything soon, come hell or high water.

A knock was at the wooden door to Ciel's bedroom. Crashing his peaceful state.

Who would disturb me at this hour?

"Young Master? It is I, Tanaka,"

Oh.

Ciel groans lowly, ears flickering as he slowly tries to force himself into the waking world. His tail twitches softly, as bare feet touch the blue persian rug beside his bed. Soft fabric dig into his feet.

Normalcy.

Groggily, he opens the door to find the elderly butler, who wears the same tired smile he bares every morning, for the past twelve years. The routine of their's was simple. Tanaka would rise him from sleep, and give him a simple break of the night's fast with Earl Gray, and a fruit-ed scone or two. But this time it was different.

A few times during this routine, Ciel would try to 'joke' and say he'd like a change in the morning tea. He didn't dislike Earl Gray. But the **real** Ciel loved it. Ciel just liked it.

Today, on this cold winter morning, Ciel was handed Congou Darjeeling, and a coffee cake. Blue eyes suddenly widen, and look up at the smiling, wrinkled face.

Different indeed.

Different, like the doctor's visit on his birthday. Different like how he went outsi-

He went outside.

When was that?

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.

Ciel is starting to think it was all a dream. The forest. The deer man. The way the deer man cuddled his neck...

It was most certainly a dream. In this memory, he had gotten so cold he couldn't feel his tail or feet. But now he feels fine and healthy. There's not even a mark on his body, to indicate that it was real.

It was but a dream, he finally decides on.

"I had the most extrodinary dream last night, father," he says, dressed to the nines', walking beside his father whose dressed for a long day of meetings.

The statement seems to catch his father off guard. Ciel, until now, has never before said anything about dreaming.Different, indeed.

"What as your dream about, son?" Vincent Phantomhive says, voice stained.

Ciel cannot tell, most of the time, why his father's voice breaks or cracks. There can be a number of things that cause it. But Ciel can never know what it is. This is one of those times. It could be; one, father had a bad night; two, father had a rough day before; three, Ciel is doing something that isn't 'son' worthy.

Right now, it could be a number of all three.

"I was in a forest. In winter... I lost my way, and I couldn't find a way to get back home. But a deer man saved me,"

"A deer man?"

"A deer man,"

"Hmm,"

And just like that, the conversation ends with them going into the dining hall.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ciels father is going out on business today. This means that it will only be him and his mother. At times like these, Ciel is allowed to be... Ciel. And nothing more.

"Your father said something about deer men this morning?" Rachel Phantomhive asks, as she and Ciel sit on the music rooms window seal. They watch, with blue eyes, as the carriage that holds Vincent Phantomhive trots off, leaving the wife and replacement son behind, for the evening.

"I dreamt about one," Ciel confers, tail flicking back and forth, occasionally brushing past his mothers blue gown.

"Hmm. How did it act?"

This question catches Ciel off guard.

"He was tall. And his hair and fur was black... He seemed mysterious. Seductive,"

Rachel only nods, holding up a mug of tea to her lips. It's the same tea Ciel had this morning. Odd.

A long silence passes over them, but it's not awkard. They sit in peace, both just watching the wind blow past the bare trees, and the snow that coats every inch of ground.

"A Faun."

"What?" Ciel asks, a bit surprised his mother would talk out of the blue like that.

"Fauns are creatures in Ancient Rome, adapted from Ancient Greece. They are magical, god-like beings that live in forests and woods, protecting the land around them. They are mistaken many a times with their close cousin, the satyr. But satyrs are always seen as drunk and tricky creatures."

"How do you know that?" Ciel wonders aloud. He never would have guest those sorts of things. Bit better yet, how come his mother knew?

"I have a couple of books on mythology," his mother looks at him now, a tired smile on her aging face.

Rachel was a good women. Who just wanted her son back.

Ciel wanted that for her.

"Oh,"

"Ciel, baby?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Are you alright?"

Ciel has been looking out the window for a bit, but turns back to look at the human woman next to his person.

"By how do you mean?"

"Your tired," she says.

A silence falls between them. But this time, it's not peaceful.

"What was your son like?"

...

This was dangerous grounds to walk on. Ciel, from a young age, knew that he shouldn't talk about the son before him. He just... Knew. Like how one knows the sky if blue, or that rainbows are many colors. He knew not to ask about the real Ciel. He was the replacement.

But now, here he sits, with his mother beside him, who looks at him with her mouth ajar, eyes wide and close to tears. Ciel would be lying if he said he wasn't guilty.

"I had a feeling you would ask some day..."his mother says, a sniffle following after. Ciel holds back a apology.

"Three years before we had you, we had a son named, well, you know. He was five then. To be truthful, my son, he was nothing like you... Still, in the beginning, Vincent and I tried so hard to have a child. We even considered adoption for some time. Then, Ciel, the first Ciel, just... happened!" Rachel's voice hitches at the end, pulling off a napkin from her neck to wipe tears away. "He was a troublemaker, that's for sure. He'd wake up at the most ungodly hours and demand to play. Vincent worked harder then, and he needed the sleep. So we got him a dog. We named that dog Sebastian; it was...his idea. But where he got it from, who knows."

"Sebastian?"

"The dog... yes. Anyhow, the dog was old then we got him, and passed away after four years. We were all sad. But, Cielcouldn't take it. He was... very spoiled. Ended up running outside, tripped on a tree root, and snapped his poor little neck," Tears and sobs are more announced, and Ciel's tail comes to flick away one that sits on his mother's cheek. She smiles tiredly at him.

"Vincent wanted a redo, so to speak. But cloning a human? Illegal. But, we heard of the hybrid program..."

Ciel's ears twitch with curiousity.

"All we had to do was give them a strand of our son's hair, and then poof! You where born. By who or what, we don't know. But you are Ciel, and that's what matters,"

"But I'm a Neko,"

"Don't use that word, young man!" Rachel snaps, and Ciel sees a bit of her motherly side come back. He smiles.

So, I am, in a way, biologically their son? Just furry ears, and a tail...

I'm Ciel. And that's what matters.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.

Ciel goes to bed early that night, tired and sore from a long day. His father had to stay overnight, and informed his mother this through telegram.

Ciel dressed in a simple, sheer white nightgown right before he prepares for sleep. He brushes his hair and teeth, and goes to fluff his pillows. But something catches his attention at the corner of his eye.

There! A little purple and brown object is sitting at the outside seal of his window. Ciel doesn't know how to react at first, but after a pause of silence to make sure it isn't something alive, he walks over. And opens the window.

A little basket, made of twigs and flower stems sits there, as if it was placed just seconds ago. And in it, a hand full of the biggest, most juciest blackberries.

Ciel gasps.

Who on earth would give me berries at this hour? Who would put them outside my window, on the second floor?

Oh well... Different, indeed. Odd in many ways.

But those things are happened often as of late... might as well go with the flow, he thinks as he takes the basket inside.

But not before a set of red eyes watches him accept the gift without delay, and the beholder of those eyes smileswickedly.

Yet, sweetly.


	6. At The Window

For the past two weeks, Ciel has been getting gifts outside of his window. Berries in a little basket...

But it's the least of his worries right now. He'll find out later.

On this Monday morning, December 28, he's woken up in a sweetie, wet bed.

Wet...

At first, as Ciel rises from odd dreams, he faintly thinks he's peed in the bed. But he stopped doing that at age three.

And this was not pee.

Quickly, he sits up and shoves the covers away, looking down at himself for wounds.

His nightgown is soaked with sweat, and he sits in a sticky puddle of... something.

"Oh," he whines. What is it? Is he sick? Did he have an accident? Quickly, he turns over and pulls up his gown, throwing it across the room as if it was infested with the plague.

It's on him. All over him. Sticky and slick... clear, with no color. Musty in sent.

He reaches down and feels around his hips, to find no wound or cut. He rolls over and feels around his lower back and rump. Nothing, only that his touches... feel nice... and it's wetter here.

Curiously, he feels around his once one-way, puckered orifice between the mounds of flesh of his rump. Certainly, it can't be from _here?_ And the substance is no doubt coming from... Ciel lets out a loud scream.

Ciel lets out a loud, silent scream.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ciel tries his best to be a mensch. Really does.

But everything in his life, if one can call it that, makes him slip up.

"Young Phantomhive?" asks a woman's voice. Ciel's ears prick, in surprise, at the sound of his given name being called, and rises from his seat to show respect to the speaker.

Ciel had his own little study. It was on the first floor, located behind the servant's quoters. It was sweet, how his parents gave him this room. Small in size, it still had the necessities a study should and would need. There was a large wooden bookshelf on either side of the room, and a magnolia desk in the back, directly facing the door to the hallway. Despite this, there even was a tiny space attached to the study for a washroom. And not to forget, a area in the front, on the wall, decorated with all of Ciel's achievements from his studies and tutoring. He was nobel after all, so education was a need.

"How are your studies coming along?" asked the middle aged woman. Today, it seams, Mss. Jremal has come to give him a lesson on history, specifically the Fall of The Greek, history.

"Well," he says, moving to sit back down at his chair, "I was not notified you would be coming today,"

Ciel uses this room many times for when he is working on his studies, or even when he's just bored and wants a quite place to rest or draw. And because he had no idea Miss. Jremal was coming today, he was not well prepared.

"Hmm. Even so, Young Phantomhive, you should always be prepared to learn. Take this as a lesson for life, and take out a pen and paper," she says with mundane.

Mss. Jremal wasn't the nicest of Ciel's tutors.

She sometimes made his fur prickle.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Ciel quickly takes out what she asks for, then goes around to the bookshelf, where he keeps an extra chair by.

...  
Mss. Jremal wasn't elderly, only in her blossoming thirties. And Ciel, even being a neko, was young too. In other societies, maybe where she comes from, Ciel muses, The elders sit and are served before young. But, Ciel was raised where the most honored and most powerful are given that option. When the two are compared, Ciel has a higher stantered. But, he is a Hybrid... Does that make a difference? Ciel now sits in front of his desk, as Mss. Jremal sits where he perviously was, with her larger then normal behind.

With all of Ciel's other tutors, they treat him with softer words, and usually stand (some of the elderly ones sit on the chair he is in now). But this woman is the one who demands (not verbally, Ciel noticed, only physically and impliment), to sit at the head of the desk.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Daphnis was a shepherd in Sicily, who was known for his beauty and invention of pastoral poetry. He was the son of Hermes, and a nymph. Daphnis is remembered frequently for his talent for the pipes. Pan, the half-goat god of the wild, taught him h-"

"Half goat?" Ciel interrupts suddenly. Why, he wasn't quite sure.

"Yes. Pay attention, Young Phantomhive. Now, Pan taught-"

"What else was Pan known for?"

"I will not ask you again, child,"

She called him child. A _child_.

Ciel was not a child.

He was fourteen.

"Mss. Jremal, I ask you questions because I wish to learn. As my tutor, you should be more than happy to give me answers,"

"I am not finished with the lesson, yet, then we may have time for chit-chat,"

"I don't think my questions are push-aside material, Ma'am. They are related to the topic at hand,"

"Children have tendencies to interrupt the mature, human adults,"

Ciel's ears shivered. Human.

All of the guests that come into the home are told before hand to treat Ciel like another human. In this house, there are no 'Hybrids'. He's just special.

But this woman just called him, if not directly, something alien. Something inhuman.

His cheeks flush. He goes silent, for he is unsure how to react. She, on the other hand, was very meaning of her words. She gives a 'humph', a smallgrin, and goes back to talking.

"Daphnis was taught the pipes, and statues of him and Pan playing together have been made. Daphnis was very beautiful, and many people wanted to be his lover, this including... Pan himself. A naiad, despite everyone else, came to him first. She promised him love, and to always be fateful. But a princess also had her eye on him and seduced him with wine. The naiad, in return, punished Daphnis for adultery, and blinded him as punishm-."

"Ciel?" asks a new woman's voice. Ciel's ears prick, with relief, as he hears his mother walk in. An bunch of mythology stories on nothing he needs to learn his just fabulous. And history is enough to make him want to full his hair out.

"Mother," he says, standing quickly. His tail flicks to the side, curling gently around his bare legs; he wore navy shorts today.

Behind him, Ciel can hear the woman get up, much quicker than he did originally. With a nervous and butt-kissing greeting, "Lady Phantomhive, it's a pleasure as always,"

"Mss. Jremal, I wasn't aware you were coming... today?" Rachel Phantomhive asks. She sounds... confused. Ciel, in returned, gets confused. His mother did not know?

"I come to teach Ciel every other Mondays?"

"It's December. Ciel doesn't have any... lessons,"

"Oh. Well, I was not aware of that,"

"Please follow me out, Mss. Jremal. Ciel, dear, clean up and you may go relax,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Mss. Jremal was fired that day, as told by his father at supper.

"Awful woman," Rachel says, cutting away at her ham a bit to harshly.

"She used Ciel's first name?" Vincent asks, as the two older beings convers on the matter. Ciel is at the end of the table, opposite of his parents, quietly eating, listening.

"Yes! And was even sitting in his chair,"

"I will send out a complaint to the tutoring company," he says, clicking his teeth.

The room was tense... Ciel didn't really like it. But, he tries to be a mensch and deal with it.

"Well, at least she's a teacher... Did you learn much, son?" his father asks, noticing the young feline-boy's face weary.

"She doesn't let me ask questions. But I learned about the Greek mythology story of Daphnis,"

"Oh, interesting!" Rachel says, forcing a smile on. She was still angry at the tutor woman.

"Yes," Ciel says, placing a slice of lettuse on his tongue.

Pan and Daphnis... both were male... But, Pan had an interest in courting Daphnis? To Ciel's knowledge, male and male romance was... something... unheard of. But, did the idea seem wrong?

"Is it wrong for a male to be in love with another male?" Ciel asks.

Vincent, his opposite, nearly chokes on his food. He looks up and over at his son, who sits quietly. He, in turn, looks over at Rachel who is beside him. She looks as dumbfounded as he. But, leave it to the woman.

"Well, dear, I assume this is what you conjured from Daphnis and Pan?"

"Yes,"

"No children can be bor-" Vincent starts, but his wife kicks him under the table.

Ciel wasn't all human. And he wasn't all male.

"I depends, dear. Do they really love each other?"

"I don't know. Daphnis was blinded by his original lover, who was female, because he cheated on another woman,"

"Daphnis was known for his beauty and feminine looks, correct?"

"Yes..."

"That's up to you then," Rachel says, a tired smile on her face. Ciel sighs, and nods.

Soon after, he gets up and departs for bed.

"What do we do?" Vincent asks, as Ciel leaves the dining room, leaving just the two. Rachel places her elbows on the table, sighing.

"Maybe we can find an Alpha for him,"

"Male?"

"Well, offspring would be possible then. If we found a female Alpha, he would get through his heat. But no offspring,"

"Hm..."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ciel buttons up his nightgown and gives out a sleepy sigh. But the night wasn't over yet. He leaves the restroom and quickly goes to his bedroom, feet gently patting the ground as he goes. Tail flickers softly with excitement.

Quickly, the hybrid opens the window to get his berries.

The first time he got berries at his window seal was two and a half weeks ago, the day prior to his birthday. And every night, a little basket would be there, twined with twig and moss, flowers and frost, filled to the brim with the biggest, juiciest berries. They ranged from black, straw, cherry, and others that he didn't even have a name for. Tonight, however, he's gotten something different.

The basket's there, yes, but this time... it's filled with flowers.

Roses, to be exact. White roses.

Ciel gives a small sigh, reaching out to pick it up, fingers gracing the pedal of one that's just about to fall out. They were large and bright, and it seemed like a shamed for whoever cut them. But who did cut them? Who brought the berries, and these flowers? Ciel didn't know. He smiles, and takes the basket inside, where he holds it to his chilled chest. The wind blew against his lithe frame, making him shake...

And what kind of roses grow in the dead of winter?

"Hmmm?" comes a sudden sound.

 **Trump**.

Ciel's blood runs cold, and every hair and strand of fur on him goes stiff as the grave.

Oh, God.

A puff of hot, breathy, blackberry-scented breath blows over his face, with the vision of black silk invading his vision.

Black... silk...

Ciel looks up, carefully, eyes wide and startled.

And there, there!, is the deer man.

Not goat... Deer.

He's on his haunches, kneeling down, perched on the seal of his window. His arms, resting over his knobby, powerful knees, are coated with a fine, sheer black coat of hair on his lower arms, leading up to alabaster white biceps and triceps, smooth as milk.

Ciel can only dare to look any higher.

But he does.

His face, sharp in angels, calm yet tricky.

Bittersweet.

Ciel gasps out, unconsciously stepping back, but only to step on his tail. Like an idiot.

A quick squeak and a shot of small pain, he tips back. But not to meet hard, cold ground- but rather, strong, warm arms made of steal and silk, hewn from ash and moonlight.

The Deer man looks down at him, smiles cheekily.

Ciel can only pout with fear and embarrassment.

"You're... s-suppose to be a dream," is all Ciel can say. A dream...

" _Hm_?"-

It is all the man says.

Ciel sniffles his nose, and attempts to stand. But the world goes dizzy, as the man leans down a bit, his large, velvet antlers shadowing him. The word to describe the man doesn't cut it at handsome... he's beautiful... Ciel closes his eyes and lets out a pained, ragged sigh. He felt needy. He needed to be touched. Needed to be held. There's a burn in his body, enough so to feel behind his eyes. It burns...

But he only falls... into... a bed... of feathers... and cotton.

And he sleeps; in the arms of ash and moonlight.


	7. In His Shelter

A/N: ATTENTION FOR ALL READERS. RATTING HAS GONE UP. I;M SORRY. MY MIND IS DIRTY AND WOULDN'T LET ME SKIP THE DIRTY STUFF. forgive me. also chapter dumping again from my AO3 account. This chapter isn't exactly edited, but next chaptes are!(beta'd!).

He's so cold. And so hot.

It's crazy, how his body heats up in the most uncontrollable ways. A dizzy spell as washed over the boy. Sickening, yet adrenaline runs through the hybrid's veins.

He needs something. Something else as hot and sweaty as he.

And there is only other being like that. And that is the deer man.

Ciel has been sweeping back and forth through consciousness, completely relying on the other hybrid to care for him. He goes slack, open and soft to the other's touches. Sweet, feature gentle nudges are placed across his head, wet and warm breathed. Ciel stretches and twists, eyes becoming blurry and unfocused. His body shakes uncontrollably, frightening, and exciting the boy all at once. He pushes back towards calloused hands, seeking something. Something. He needs something.

His lower back burns and convulses, thin pale arms stretching out to hold onto the man above him.

Above.

Ciel's on a soft bed, but he is too far gone and to far wanton to know where or how he got here. His ears bend back in submission, tail wrapped gently around his left leg. Features, flowers and pine support him, as he allows the other push him down on the nest. All knowledge leaves, and instinct and instinct alone controls his movements.

Heavy sighs and the smell of musk and cinnamon, dusted in rose oil, fill his senses. He moans. It's so perfect, the smell, the weight, the nose pushing and prodding around his neck and face. So very perfect.

But he needs something more.

Please!

"P-please," a shaky plea comes out, as his eyes try to open, only to get a wave of nausea.

He needs it now.

Now.

The powerful being over him only clicks and hums in a language Ciel can't bother to fathom right now, as a slick -surprisingly thinish- appendage suddenly lapping at his skin, teeth nipping at the sensitive spots. Fingers run down his waist like satan kisses, pulling and stroking his feverish skin. A small and slender back arches, and the boy cries out. A elegant hand brushes against his hard and dripping need, twitching in anticipation and interest.

The young and beautiful, omega-heat stricken boy rocks his hips in chastity with desperate mewls leaving his blood-red lips. The man above him strokes him sweetly, his own lips trailing down Ciel's navel and pelvic bones. A curious tongue darts to lick at the little birth mark, only to drive the young omega farther into abandon.

The fingers that gently pump him cease, but the other doesn't let his little virgin go without. He replaces fingers with tongue, slick and tasting. That tongue trails up a vein on the little cock, flicking across a even smaller slit. Hands now come to grip at childbearing hips, as the young goes blank: only now knowing and relying on the older.

Ciel shakes and shudders, screaming and mewling in the sensations that were beyond his hold, soon to be faint memories. He shudders once more, the impossible burn now painful. His pale silken hands come to paw at his bladder, hips moving as much they could with large sturdy hands on them. The dominant male gives out a pleased moan as well, lips and tongue surrounding the straining appendage, feeling the tremors run through the younger's body. His tongue wraps around it, lips and jaw locking to suck and pull, coaxing and teasing. Pre-come drips drastically off the tip, slick and sticky- all to come crashing to it's climax.

The young omega gives out a silent, final call. His hips lock, bones halting to a stop. Heat in his gut gives a blessed leave. The leave is numbing, but in no way is it feelingless. His muscles spasm and shake as all nerves go ablaze, turning the little feline into liquid.

Liquid, of another kind, splashes out as proof as his pleasure. Coming out as creamy ribbon streams, all emptying out into the awaiting mouth of the deer man.

Ciel, barely containing the energy he felt minutes ago, manages to give a sloppy jerk of his hips, pumping himself off, interesting in feeling the pure euphoria just a little longer. The dominant one licks the smaller clean, like a cat licking cream away on a fine-china platter. He gives out a pleased hum, before pulling away.

Ciel's bones are suddenly achy, as the last tremors of his insanity and euphoria leave.

Bliss, it was.

Now he moans, as he tries sitting up.

But his savior has other plans, it seams.  
A hand comes to a embarrassing place, causing the boy to freeze. The nesting under him, he notes, is soaked. Soaked in his slick, still leaking from his little omega cunt, swollen from heat and pre-arousal. With little time to realize anything, the other takes his hand back.

Only to lick it up with the same enthusiasm as a child who received his favorite dessert. Ciel's face, is possible, goes blood red even more. He looks away with a shamed gasp, trying to keep his suddenly exhausted body alof.

Despite his naivety, he feels safe. Not knowing where he is, or why this has happened -or why he let it happen-, or even who the other is is enough to make anyone feel scared and hopeless. But the cool echo and draft around them chills his flesh, a blessed feeling for his face. The room they resign in is dark, but the small light of the night gives him some sight. Walls of smooth gray marble, mixing with jagged gray slab surround them, making the cave room glisten faintly. But, the little room narrowed ahead, showing the entrance to a green oasis. Ivy, roses, baby's breath, verbena, and poppy grew in the most lavish ways, crawling up or against the walls, giving a very enchanted, forest feel. Little wooden or shiny artifacts littered some places, like the natural shelves the cave gave or among the nest -which littered the ground-. Little bowls, arrows, bows, brushes, kitchen knives and forks (no spoons?), even a yo-yo was hanging from the ceiling. Ciel's sleepy and confused eyes fall onto the figure resting on it's haunches beside himself.

"Y-" he starts, but his voice dies and is lost within his throat, near straining with the thoughts swirling through his head.

The man, bend on thick furred cervidae legs, looks back with calmed and gentle heed. His eyes, still dark as dried blood, rest upon the little omega. Head tilted to the side ever so gently.

This was not a dream.

Not a dream.

But why he feels safe is still concerning. But not enough to not feel safe.

The room is filled with a strong must, something like wet pelt and earth. A thick scent, one Ciel can not place, is coming from the man. It covers the omega, filling his head with a sensation that runs down his nerves.

Ciel wants to make this man happy with him. He wanted to be good.

But, why? What? What kind of 'good'?

Is this the thing doctor Undertaker mentioned…?

"Alpha?" he says almost tentatively, rolling his shoulders and urging his knees to move. He shifts onto his palms and knees, tail flicking submissively to the ground. Ears turn back in caution, as he moves ever so closer.

The other- the alpha, is calm, eyes following the smaller as he nears. With a deep purr that sounds too close to a chuckle, the older reaches out a hand to stroke the feline's cheek. In return, Ciel sighs.

It felt nice to be accepted.

Without being expected to do someth-. Ciel pauses.

With a shamed expression, he looks back to the spot he was near fucked on. His slick, stopped for now, was thick and heavily omega-scented. The needles and leaves stuck together with the flowers and cotton, ugly in Ciel's eyes. It trails down the back of his shins, glistening in the faint light.

Ciel, now notes, that he feels more awake.

He wants more.

He shakily looks back at the alpha, but this time with a different attitude. The alpha blinks innocently.

Ciel was perfectly fine with staying home, and alone, during this 'heat'. He was his parent's son. Not omega. He wasn't supposed to turn over and show his belly to the nearest possible mate. Certainly one that was male.

A heavy load of dread and shame wash over the little one, almost crippling so. It did not go unnoticed by the alpha in the cave.

Hooves shifted in the bedding, as the larger being moves to console. A hand comes to rest on a thin slender shoulder, a wet and black nose flaring at the negative scent filling the room.

And Ciel, poor little Ciel, just now starting his very first heat, wants desperately to lean into those touches like a cat at its master's hand. A pained whine leaves those young lips, as pride and shame take over. He nearly shoves the other away, forcing his weak-like-jelly legs to stand. Ciel wobbles on his legs, only now realizes his lack of clothing.

No clothing could be found, though.

And the alpha was quick to follow -almost respectfully so- the homesick omega.

Ciel, in a heat clouded mind, walks drunkenly to the entrance ahead. Tail coming to shyly cover his plush rump and waist, ears going flat as he nears the opening.

Night was in mid, scars shining brightly along with their mother the moon. If Ciel hadn't been so observant, he wouldn't have noticed the very different landscape around him.

Green, the most luscious and rich green coats this land, a humid chill of ice the only indication of winter. But the trees are large and thick, old the one word to try and describe them: but it almost felt underused. Ivy and moss coated bark and rocks, little lights from fireflies adding to the stars. Mist kisses Ciel's skin, relaxing his heated regions.

A hopeless sigh leaves Ciel's lips, as his eyes take in the sight.

It was nothing like he's ever seen before.

This is bliss.

A rustle from Ciel's right pushes him out of his head to see the source of the sound. A bush rustles in nonexistent wind, making Ciel fluff out -a blessed feeling against his skin-.

It's a someone, he sees.

White, blinding white, exposes into the opening as the being enters. Soft downy fur coat feminine legs hewn from ivory and marble. Purple eyes land on his, and a new feeling arises.

But his savior comes to his aid once more.

Black, this stranger's opposite, comes beside the young one. A hand comes to brush his waist, causing a shiver to leave the hybrid.

The stranger is female, he notes. She's a lot like the alpha too. Thin, cervidae legs coated in short white fur, matching to white hair that brushes past shoulders. Her eyes, once soft and watchful, purple like violet flowers, are now… narrowed. She stands with stance now, her pale chest pushed out in agitation. Breasts bounce softly, as hands come to fist on hips as equally curved as his.

The feeling inside his chest grows, pushing out the need for more touches. Touches he still wanted, but he wanted one of comfort, not what happened just moments before. The female before them smelled neither like Ciel or his companion, yet Ciel could feel a possession-claiming tention fill the air.

A white hoof steps closer, but doesn't stop to see if it's safe. Rather, it's more demanding. Ciel, naturally, wants to back away, and his tail uncurls around his waist, only to bend under his legs in submission. Muscles, through natural personal instinct, want to charge back.

But things have been different lately.

Ciel dips his head, feeling of want and fear overpowering, as he backs up to a wide, toned body. That body, he finds with joy, presses back.

A low growl rumbles through his alpha's chest, and right on time as the female faun is barely a foot away.

Ciel coils into himself, pressing his back into the other's bent and protective chest.

The female halts quickly, hooves rubbing on moss and grass. She looks directly at the other of her kind, wide eyed and shocked. The man only growls again, raising a arm to touch Ciel's chest.

Touch of comfort.

Ciel nearly melts literally, a moan much louder than he expected leaving fevered lips.

This sound did not go unnoticed by the other two. A damp, hot nose suddenly presses against his jugular, sniffing with quick, demanding enthusiasm. A final puff leaves those excited and eager movements, and a sound of enlivened breath makes the younger go slack.

A bit too slack.

Arms have to support the falling omega, who still is terribly identity confused and homesick, all bundled in one young, virginal omega body stricken with first time heat. Red eyes flicker from the form next to him, raised to the other one of his kind.  
The platinum deer looks pissed, moving uncomfortably on one leg to a next. She makes a desperate grunt, stomping her left hoof to the ground. The raven deer only growls again, and takes no step closer or away. The slate feline only pants, trying to keep up with the confusing aliens.

Platinum deer grunts loudly, and steps forward despite the other's clear 'no'. She pushes her nose, pink and damp, forcibly onto a handsomely formed clavicle. She grunts and near licks the skin then, demanding pitifully for attention.

But the raven deer has enough, and sees that his verbal refusal is not enough. He growls darkly, head jerking to bite -aggressivly- at the other. Teeth snap at a neck, one haunch lifting to kick at the other's. Bones shift uncomfortably, and the sound of loss leaves the stranger's. She hisses as the raven, stepping back.

Ciel can not smile or root in victory for the male's 'win', for he only can grunt or moan as well. Grunts seem to be the main sound to this alpha's language, for red eyes look down at him. A heated grunting and stamping contest continues on between platinum and raven, until it's clear she is not wanted.

With the flick of a tail, she gallops away.

Alone, blessed alone, Ciel nearly shouts, only to sigh in exhaust. He lets the older move him, his heat having not been sated by the meer licks. He felt empty, and despite feeling hot, he wanted to be hotter.

I'm terrible, he thinks, as a pair of lips press to his neck.


	8. In The Glade

The buck's tongue flicked happily at the young omega's pulsing jugular. The deep purr emitting from his chest would have been calming, and could put the little hybrid to sleep in seconds. But those sounds, the affectionate licks and nips, and the hands kneading his back were not helping the burn in his gut and rump. It worsened it. It made Ciel's legs shake with his light weight, having to try harder to gain control.

Ciel Phantomhive would not have let this happen. But he was, no- is Ciel Phantomhive. Maybe not the first one, but that was his name too.

He was his own person, as his Mother had told him. But his pride wanted to push this man away and run home.

But his body wanted to stay.

"N-no-" he whines, twisting his head to the side to attempt to protect his bruising neck. The man behind him only made a very horse-like grunt, switching to the other side of his neck. His hands moved down with fluttering fingers to his waist, gripping and kneading.

"H-hey-" Ciel tries, nearly yelping and moaning all at once. It felt so good.

That was when Ciel, despite his cloudy mind that misses the man trying to lead him elsewhere, realizes more seriously that he doesn't know who this man is.

Despite only having met him twice (would one say that?), the first time being a blessed safe-haven from the cold wilderness, he's shocked beyond believe that he would let someone touch him in such a manner.

And he's still shocked that he isn't doing much to stop it.

With a small whimper, the young omega manages to step forward, despite the fire running through his veins. He squirms in the alpha's gentle grip, cursing his movements when the small of his back pushes against the other male's bollocks. Turning his head up, he looks up pitifully with large, confused blue eyes at the older.

Oh, how he wanted- no, needed to be sated from this inward hell. Slickness slides down his lower cheeks, causing his upper ones to flame with blush. Twisting uncomfortably in front of the other, his tail raises at the base, but that doesn't save it from having a wet sheen underneath.

"Hmmm," is the older man's only sound of response to the younger. Ciel nearly dies, he thinks with haze, hearing that deep purr.

He's had enough.

It's time to go home.

"No," he manages to nearly shout, causing the alpha faun to freeze. There is a heavy silence, beside the chirps of birds Ciel has never heard before.

He manages to find his legs, albeit visibly shaking, and walks forward.

The heat from his back is gone, leaving him missing it before he even moved.

Hoof steps walk tentatively behind him, and a large calloused hand comes to pat his head. Ciel turns with a pained sigh, trying not to meet the other's wine-red eyes.

Ooh.

"Home, I need to go home." he says through shivering teeth. He's naked, and in a place that is clearly not or nowhere near home.

He's pretty sure the other male knows where his home is, though.

But the only response he gets is a nuzzle toward his neck.

With persistent pushing and shoving, the heat-stricken hybrid finally managed to get the alpha off him.

This alpha…

Ciel, the moment he is given chance, plans and ponders hastily on how he can get back home out of this magical glade; but this alpha is quite… persistent.

Demanding.

Persuading.

This alpha…

This alpha wasn't even the same species as him, much less the suitable mate. Who was this deer-man that so patiently follows him around like an obedient shadow? What if Ciel gave himself up? Which would be very scandalous and whore-like, he thought. To be at the mercy of this man, this… alpha.

He wanted to be at his mercy.

No! He would think soon after, shaking off his thoughts of bonding and breeding.

At least, this alpha needs to be called something.

That's how Ciel remembered the tale his mother had told him; that Ciel once had a dog.

A dog named Sebastian, who followed him around like a shadow.

"Sebastian," he said suddenly. Causing this alpha beside him to twitch his ears.

Time in this place seemed irrelevant, the sun or moon being nowhere in sight, just dark jungle-worthy trees hunched over on the other for a natural shelter… or magical. The fireflies, which seemed to come from a limitless source, gave plenty of seemingly-natural light to allow both to see clearly. Ciel stands with his tail around his waist, hands shyly covering his proof of need for the other. Even with his demands of clothing, the other seemed to not understand; or if he did, he didn't care. But the living specimens around them waved softly in non-existent wind, just the gentle chill of frost that he now notices coating things with a cloudy shine.

The other just tilts his head, eyes blinking in calm hesitance as he observes the shivering, nude youth before him.

"Sebastian." Ciel says again. He then takes one hand away from hiding his privates to point at the other. He repeats the name once more.

"Sebastian."

Then, Ciel points towards himself.

"Ciel."

Sebastian only stands, now giving a smirk. A smirk! But before Ciel, the poor little lad, can even continue with his 'introduction', the elder takes his shoulder by hand and gently shoves him towards a new direction.

"H-hey, don't touch m-" Ciel pauses.

They have reached another glade… this time, it's bigger.

And brighter.

The trees here don't cave in like they did only a few feet and a couple of hops off down the forest, but open up to show the peaking sunset. A sherbert colored sky gave soft light to the plants and other living beings.

Other living beings…

Hybrids. Lots of hybrids.

Sadly, none of the same build or type like Ciel's.

Rather, all like Sebastian's.

They all stop like a broken clock, turning heads to see the beings crusading through the trees. Some flare black, orange, pink, or beige noses, flickering ears of various colors. Legs, coated in thick or downy fur and turned in shapes that would kill any other being, including a hybrid like Ciel. But these were more than hybrids…

They were fauns.

Ciel immediately feels embarrassed, past the point of trying to fix it. He lets out a high-pitched squeak of aggression, only to run behind the tower of a man beside him. That man only chuckles. Chuckles! The nerve-!

A small yelp of grunts and huffs is emitted, with the sound of someone walking closer. From Ciel's position, he can't see the scene around he and Sebastian, but from his companion's composure, he suspects that there shouldn't be anything to fear.

That doesn't mean that Ciel doesn't feel uncomfortable or exposed.

And he is very exposed.

Throwing hands down to his boyhood, and tail curling around his waist and covering his burning and blushing rump. He flicks his ears back to show the fierce legacy he was donned with at birth. At least, he hoped it showed.

Sebastian continues to 'converse' with his brethren, with his unique speak of puffs, huffs, and gunts, all the while shadows forming around his sides. Ciel was crowded, with his alpha the only safety.

He did not want to be near new people. He wanted to be home, in bed, with his parents or Tanaka soothing him with familiar words of comfort.

And most of all, he wanted to be in a safe place...

A safe, secure place to last out this heat.

Sebastian seemed not to care, or too busy to care. Ciel wanted to say the alpha didn't care, but is curtly reminded of the touches he received only minutes before.

Was that a tease?

Ciel is pushed out of his thought bubble by a nose poking at his neck.

And it's not black fur marring pale skin hewn from ash and moonlight; but rather, black fur marring with sickly skin hewn from soot and white-sand.

Another man is beside Ciel now, somehow passing the dominating aura that was his Sebastian's. This man is similar to his buck, but… also, not. He's male, yes, with black fur coating his legs and tail, deer ears and antlers and all the rest of the nonsense that was a faun. This man was nothing to compare, however.

His antlers were smaller and thinner, coming short only half a foot, and curling ghastly like someone tried to bash his head into a tree. Most likely, because they seemed to be chipping at corners. And his eyes were not dried blood and dark red wine like Sebastian. They gave off an intimidating glare of yellow, like one's pee when one doesn't drink enough water.

Ciel did not like him, and he decides this in his body's law on sight. To show his discomfort, he presses back to Sebastian, the feel of the faun's tail on his shoulders. Comforting, he finds.

Sebastian, to his surprise, was quick to notice.

Very quick.

Others notice too, even though Ciel relies on hearing with the rest of the herd… Herd.

Sebastian turns and places hands across his shoulders, fingers gracing the soft uncalloused skin across his torso and stomach. His alpha seems to get dark, with an aura that seems to make everyone stop and listen to the silent, unspoken command. And the other buck seems to listen, even though he sets his bright hazel eyes on the alluring omega once more.

Wine-red eyes flicker towards the 'threat', but fall quietly back to the quivering mess beside him. Black-nailed Hands trickle up Ciel's bare sides, causing the feline to shiver and scamper slightly away. The faun only chuckles, before taking the younger's hand in his. Sebastian turns to the crowd once more.

Ciel now sees everyone. Only one familiar face coming to greet him rather rudely. The same young faun that woke him up when Sebastian first saved him. Ciel must resist the urge to hiss, instead he chooses to hold onto the alpha for dear life.

The rest of the herd seems to have mixed feelings of the black-furred buck's companion. Most of the males, who are scarcely few, seem to be pleased; some nodding their heads and grunting out happy agreements. The yellow-eyed buck who dared to touch him stands near the back, staring down the more human hybrid. The young faun with two stubs for antlers, however, only stomps his left hoof with a glare.

The females, not so surprisingly, are much more colorful… not only visually speaking, that is. A few does are nodding along with the most reasonable males, some giving smiles as well, twitching of ears to show acceptance. But most don't seem happy at all.

Among this crowd of angry does is the stark-white one, who stands afar with the yellow-eyed buck. Ciel just marks the rest of the herd as unimportant and chooses to press himself further into Sebastian. To his relief, Sebastian pressed the feline's small figure back into himself.

And even more to Ciel's relief, they move again. The crowd moves back, only the females that wish to quarrel with this match needing a firm grunt of aggression to get them to move. But then, Sebastian steers Ciel away from this glade, back into the forested wilderness, and into another glade.

One much more familiar.

Sebastian nuzzles his neck sweetly, as he leads the younger one back into the cave, still floored with soft nesting.

Ciel notices immediately that there is more of this nesting than last time.

This time, it's soft and feels like he's walking across a mattress.

But Ciel only sighs, heat growing more and more till the point where his hands fall away from his erect boyhood, tail coming away to curl innocently at the elder's leg.

Sebastian gets the point, as Ciel collapses out of exhaustion onto the fluffy nest in the cave's end, mind going blank and only housing one thing and one thing alone.

Sebastian.

"Mhmm," Sebastian emits, bending down slowly after, the young blushing mess before him curling up in shame and want. The cave's temperature has risen quickly, both bodies aware of the other's need; one acting on instinct now, the other on amused yet planned movements.

Ciel's royal blue eyes peek up from the cover of feathers and dead pine needles he holds in a death grip. He gives out a small, barely attempted 'no' as the other covers his shivering body with its own. Sebastian's hands are placed upon his silky pale hips, nearly sending the beholder into a frenzy. "Ahhh!"

The touches are gentle as the buck kneads and massages flesh, smirking softly as a small blush of his own crosses under his eyes.

Ciel's hips role; puberty-peaked erection straining. His tail flares and flicks in several ways, wagging wildly in abandon. His alpha's large hands suddenly grasp his hips with force, only sending the little omega farther into wanton lust. He kicks his head back, muscles pulling tight as bones locking in place on instinct. His alpha was all in control now, having shown his authority not only through aura, but now action.

The faun jerks the squirming feline before him, forcing him onto his back and legs spread out. Ciel shivers, his very bones shaking along with him, as sweat rolls down his body in convulsing waves of the desire to be filled and bonded and bred thoroughly and fully by his alpha. His alpha.

His alpha knows just what to do, too. His pale ashen hands tipped in black nails scratch down those silken legs, giving out a possessive growl as those blood-red eyes catch the slick shine from a perky pink tailhole.

"Hmmmm," the alpha growls out lowly, Ciel giving out a shivering squeak. Speach on his part had been temporarily disabled at the moment. So the omega only arches his back, legs widening to show his alpha what would soon be his to pleasure and fill.

Gray slate kitten ears lay submissively flat against his skull, shivering at the tips with anticipation. Quick and choppy pants and gasps leave saliva-damp lips, smacking with a tongue sliding across. The alpha kneading his hips and tummy sees that wicked little tongue, and happily bends down to claim it.

Lips smack and bite with animalistic growls and puffs, sweat-slick chests pressing together as hearts beat as one. Strong arms wrap around the weaker body, sliding it up till the alpha doesn't have to bend his back too far. Now both were comfortable in this position. Ciel is open and soft to the rough yet gentle treatment, becoming more wet by each flick of a tongue or trail of kisses. His thin legs wrap around a large and powerful waist, shaky and jerky in movement, but needy all the same.

Those lips travel to his chest, till the alpha's hands come to grasp under the omega's arms, lifting him up to his knees. Hands stay firm on that little body, as lips eagerly bite and suck and kiss downwards, till they came to clamp firmly on one little flushed nipple. The younger cannot hold back the loud moans he makes, and pressed his mouth to the top of his savior's head, breathing in earth-scented hair. It felt silky to the younger's touches.

It was then that Ciel notices the dark pinkness that's pushing its way through a sea of raven silk.

"Oh," is all he can manage. Nobility and image be damned. The only thing that exists now in Ciel's world is how his alpha's girth will fill him up. Breed him up.

Sebastian can feel the anticipation run through his intended's, and jerks his hips for show. The elder's tail is curled up on the curve of its beholder's back, showing the soft, white underside. In time, his tongue swirls around the next pink little nipple, despite knowing his little one is beyond ready. Ready indeed, the alpha decides through his darkening burgundy eyes. The sweet crisp scent that was his omega was all that he knew now, and planned to make Ciel his over and over again... Till kingdom come.

And until kingdom comes, these two would be very busy.

Sebastian decides his little one has had enough, and lays him down on the bedding he prepared just for him. Ciel looks up with salty eyes and swollen lips, with wetness all over his being. Feet clamp on his soon-to-be's hips, yet Sebastian submits just for the tease, by giving a weak thrust of his hips. Both admit a light moan, arousal pressing against each other with blessed friction.

Sebastian was ready, too.

The buck's sheath had opened long ago, giving away to thickening tissue and muscle. His hot slab of flesh stands tall, bobbing excitedly at the need to breed his little one over. He grasps himself, sighing at the friction, while his thumb pressed onto the budding-flower shaped head. With quick stimulus to his baculum, he lowers himself down.

Ciel lays still, despising wanting to move and stretch taut muscles. Yet bones are immobile, first time jitters forcing him to be obedient and still for his intended. With a quiver that runs across his body, and that ends at the tips of his ears, he feels the head of the other's unsheathed organ press against his tailhole. That, though, didn't refuse Ciel from giving out a loud hiss.

His blue eyes flicker down, as they land on the other entering him.

He's big.

Like an alpha.

His alpha.

The flesh pressing into him has little to no restraint, muscles uncontrollably giving way to the intrusion. It didn't hurt as much as Ciel had predicted, even as his slick makes everything run smoothly. Literally.

Sebastian, for a small second, ponders on if he will have enough room for his member to fit. Ciel wasn't of his herd or species, and he was clearly small for his own. As the buck goes in farther, legs shivering at the tightness that could never compare to any others, he lowers himself farther down till chest meets chest. Ciel groans at the feel of it all, giving a weak attempt to nuzzle his mate.

Yet that tightness was starting to get worrying.

The alpha was thick, making Ciel's anal muscles cry out from the intrusion much larger than it was expecting. Other feline hybrids, like Ciel, wouldn't be as long or as thick in girth- if so it would clearly be a mutation of sorts. The young omega starts whimpering, skin and muscle tearing as Sebastian seats himself inside, groaning at the feel of his soon-to-be. His hands come to grasp at the slender waist, shivering in want to thrust into that insufferable tight heat.

Wine-red eyes narrow down at the being under them, only to widen at the silent scream that lay frozen on the omega's face. Ciel's legs lay limp at his buck's sides, quick and rapid breaths escaping his asthmatic lungs. Hot fluids start dribbling down his hole, not only slick, but blood too. Sebastian rolls his hips, slightly uncomfortable as well. If Ciel was this tight, even though it was his first time, how would he bare his calf?

The alpha lets out a groan, kneading the flesh at Ciel's waist. It comforts the boy, but only to a degree. Dark navy blue eyes glance up at the elder, letting out a sweet sigh. Despite being in unbearable pain, his heat demanded otherwise.

He gives the raven the go-ahead.

Sebastian takes it.

Sebastian lets out a surrendering huff, which echoes in the cave; now full of the scent of sex. His seed empties out into his mate's caverns, which shiver and contrast in pleasure. Ciel lay limp, his seventh climax dripping off the crushed leaves and pine. Flowers are wrinkled and splattered with cream and sweat. His slate gray ears flicker back, listening as the other gasps with spent. The alpha looks down with a clouded gaze at the pale mess beneath him. Ciel lays on his belly, face turned sideways with arms under his young chest, knees bend and rump up, quivering as the elder steadily retracts back. Fluids dribble out as Sebastian starts retracting, both sighing in relief. Ciel's knees give out, and collapse along with Sebastian, who falls at his side.

The buck quickly gathers up his little mate, spent and sleepy. A steady yet satisfied hand comes to pat at the feline's hip, stroking and pawing. Said feline yawns, canines showing from under a bruised lip. His tailhole is still draining with his mate's seed, as he is already plentiful with it. He looks down at the hand at his hip, knowing he is sated and full. So he lays his own hand on Sebastian's, silently saying he has enough, and his heat is over. In response, the buck leans over to give his young mate a gentle kiss.

Three days have passed since Ciel lost his virginity. Three days since he has left home, only to surrender himself in the arms of his alpha.

His mate.

Ciel's insides were warm and sticky, but pleasantly so. He almost feels like rolling and flipping across the ground of the cave with this joyful bubbly feeling. But he is much too spent to even move his tail.

Sebastian made sure to grant him 'breaks' between their sessions. The heated omega opposed at first, but quickly found that staying nest-bound all day gave him cramps. So he allowed the alpha to lead him out on the times he felt confined. Luckily the alpha made sure that his little one was fed and pampered; God knows that their 'sessions' took a lot of energy and time. Ever time his mate give him his seed, Ciel was sated for the next hour. Then he would wake from a once-peaceful sleep, only to feel himself withering and whining once more, reaching out blindly for his savior. His savior always reached back, eager as well to start coupling again.

However, it did not help when others tried to butt in.


End file.
